There has been known a lighting device provided with a light emitting device including a light emitting element such as an LED.
This type of light emitting device is composed of a substrate with a circuit incorporated on its surface, an interposer having another circuit connected to the circuit of the substrate, a package having a recess, and other parts. The interposer is disposed on the substrate, and the light emitting element is disposed on the interposer. Then, the light emitting element is placed inside the recess of the package. Resultingly, the light emitting element is encompassed by the recess of the package on the interposer.
The package further includes a projection projecting outward from the outer circumference along the outer edge of the interposer. The area encompassed by the recess of the package is filled with a light-transmissive filler. The light emitting device is provided with a waterproof resin so as to cover the projection of the package and the outer circumference of the interposer (refer to PTL 1 for example). Accordingly, the light emitting device is used as a sterilizer in a water-related environment such as a hand-wash station.
To sum up, in the light emitting device of PTL 1, the projection of the package and the outer circumference of the interposer are covered with a waterproof resin. This prevents water from reaching the light emitting element through between the package and the interposer.
In the above-described light emitting device, however, the substrate is larger than the interposer and extends beyond the outer edge of the interposer. Then, the waterproof resin covers the projection of the package and the outer circumference of the interposer. This causes the circuit formed on the surface of the substrate that is present around the waterproof resin to be exposed. If water adheres onto the circuit of the exposed substrate in this situation, an electrical trouble can occur.